Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device, and particularly relates to a light emitting device.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a light emitting chip is composed of an epitaxial structure, N-type electrodes and P-type electrodes, where the N-type electrodes and the P-type electrodes respectively contact an N-type semiconductor layer and a P-type semiconductor layer. In order to expand the application of the light emitting chip, the manufactured light emitting chip is generally disposed on a carrier, and a molding compound is used to package the light emitting chip to form a light emitting device. Generally, the metal bonding is generated by rising the temperature, so as to bond the light emitting chip to the carrier. Because of the mismatch of the thermal expansion coefficient of the light emitting chip and the carrier, the thermal stress generated and the warpage phenomenon gradually become more and more serious, so as to decrease the reliability of the light emitting device.